Only You An Untold Story
by daydreamer234
Summary: It has been two weeks since the death of the Robin Hood, and Regina's right hand woman, 19 year old, Viki Payne, witch, chosen one, all powerful sorceress, is sucked to the land of untold stories with Zelena, Snow, David and Killian. What will happen, and who are the mysterious people they will they meet on the way? Story for DarkSapphireQueen, the plot and OC belong to HER.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys! I'm here with a new story for DarkSapphireQueen! I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review!**

"Vicki, stay here." Vicki Payne furrowed her eyebrows at the raven haired woman before her.

"No, I need to be there, to help!" Regina shook her head.

"No, you need to stay here and look after everyone." Regina put a hand on her shoulder. "I trust you, and... I can't loose you too." Vicki studied the other dark haired woman, her soft brown eyes melting at the rare occurrence that Regina opened up to her, before nodding briefly and turning around, not before slipping a magical mirror into Regina's pocket to contact without having to use phones.

It had been two weeks since the death of the Robin Hood, and although they were still hurting from the loss of their friend, Regina suffering the most of all, everyone was forced to postpone grieving, as something much worse approached Storybrooke. They were swamped with things to worry about, such as finding and stopping Mr. Gold after he used the Olympian Crystal to completely steal Storybrooke's Magic in order to wake up Belle. Vicki Payne, Regina's right hand woman, had to watch her friend suffer in silence as they handled the problem in New York. After being fed up with magic Henry has stormed off to New York with the crystal, planning to use his authorial power, Violet in tow, to destroy this source of pain for his family. To find Henry, Emma and Regina have left Storybrooke to find Henry before Mr. Gold finds him first, as the prophecy still stands, who knows to what lengths Mr. Gold will go?

"Good luck guys." Vicki hugged Regina and Emma.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Vicki." The caramel skinned woman smiled.

"Hey, no problem."

As she watched the yellow bug roll away, Vicki sighed and turned around to see Zelena, Snow, David and Killian facing Merida, The Merry Men and the Camelot folk.

"Is it true magic might disappear?" Merida looked worried.

"Only if Henry destroys the crystal." David spoke up,

"Which he won't, not with Emma and Regina searching for him."

"Yeah, but what if they don't reach him in time? We can't get home without magic."

"It won't be a problem if we send you now."

"We?" Zelena pulled out the apprentice's wand from her fur coat. "I think you men me dear"

Vicki smirked at her best friend's sister who winked at her. She had always liked Zelena somewhat.

"But can we do it without the twister this time?" Snow smirked back.

"You heroes ruin all the fun." Zelena pointed the wand to her right and an oak door opened to reveal a portal. After saying goodbye to Roland, everyone piled through the portal before a stong wind started to blow.

"Zelena!"

"It has to be something to do with magic being tied to that bloody crystal!" Killian shielded his eyes from the wind. The water like substance then expanded from the door and pulled everyone through the door.

When they all opened their eyes, there was grass beneath their legs and a large chasm and house stood before them. Zelena pulled out the wand.

"Can you not fix it?" Vicki looked at the snapped wooden object. "Please, try!"

"You can talk, 'the all and powerful chosen one'" Zelena snapped. "Why can't you fix it?" as they walked through the gardens of the large house, the two sorceresses threw insults at eachother, but before a argument could break out, the group came across the"Groundsman".

"Hello? Excuse me? Can you tell us what land we're in?"

The ginger man turned and tried to run, but Killian held him back.

"Please don't hurt me."

"We just want to know what land we're in."

"I'm not supposed to talk to any strangers"

"It's ok" Snow smiled at him "You don't have to be afraid of us"

"No, no, you don't understand, you can't be here, you have to go!"

"Well, that's what we want to do, we're trying to get home to our families, to a town called Storybrooke?"

"Well, t-that's a s-strange name"

"We need magic to get back, can you help us?"

"M-Magic, n-no, no, no, magic is d-dangerous. If I help you, I'll be punished."

David raised an eyebrow at him. "Punished, by who?"

"B-by me."

Suddenly, the group was knocked unconscious by the "orderly" who used a magical taser on them. After waking up the group found themselves locked in a cage, trapped by bars enchanted with magic. Vicki suddenly realized that they weren't alone in the enchanted cage and saw that a another group of strangers were locked in with them. Who were they, and where were they from?

 **A/N Hope you liked it, another chapter will be up later today. I hope you liked the start! Please leave a review, they are much appreciated!**

 **Dreamy xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm back with a new chapter of this story! Yay! I hope you like it and please let me know what you think!**

"Who are you?" Vicki eyed the group of people also in the cage.

"Who are you?" shot back the blonde man with strikingly bright yellow eyes.

"uh... I'm Vicki, a witch, this is Zelena Mills, David Nolan, Snow White and Killian Jones" she pointed to each.

"Together we make one ex-bandit and rebel prince- aka. 'the truest love" Zelena spoke up and rolled her eyes at her own words when she gestured to the two "a pirate with one hand, a sorceress from Oz, and this 'all powerful' witch from Altavista" Zelena looked expectantly at the other party who were staring back at them disbelievingly.

"Who are you?"

"Well..." The small boy started "I'm Edward Elric, previously the fullmetal alchemist, this is my younger brother, Alphonse, my childhood friend and fiancée, mechanic Winry Rockbell, our previous enemy and Ishvallan Scar, our current enemy, the crimson alchemist, Solf Kimblee, this asshole, the flame alchemist Roy Mustang and his wife/aide sharpshooter Riza Mustang." the people mentioned looked at Edward distastefully.

"What about we leave out the backstory style explanations of 'magic' and alchemy?" Roy raised an eyebrow at the others from where he was leaning on the edge of the cage. The others nodded in agreement.

"how did you end up being prisoners in the first place?" asked David.

"well, me and my brother Roy, Riza, Winry, along with Scar and Kimblee were captured a few days ago, after falling through a strange portal at separate places but at the same time somehow, and when we all woke up, we found ourselves in a strange world."

Before Vicki could explain her side of the story, they were all greeted by a black haired, pale skinned man with bloodshot eyes.

"There you are, the prisoners who attacked my groundsman and the trespassers who tried to attack me! Both of you have quite a lot of nerve."

"We didn't attack anyone, we just want to know where we are" David tried to explain.

"Yeah, and we didn't attack you, we just asked you where we were and you used this alchemical thing, I guess, to lock us up here." Ed piped up too.

"All you need to know, is that you are in a bad place, and that you are going to be answering _my_ questions." He smiled. "like why are you really here?"

"For the last time, we don't want to be here." Roy sighed and looked at the man.

"I know your lying." Everyone's eyes followed the man as he walked toward the cage. "So tell me, what does the dark one want?"

Snow shook her head. "Rumplestilitskin is our enemy, he needs magic to wake the woman he loves, Belle."

"What's going on? Who's Rumplestiliskin?" Ed turned to Zelena. Vicki reached into her Mini Backpack (That had a Undetectable Extension Charm on it) that she had with her and pulled out the Storybook - which she had borrowed from Henry- and quickly explained everything to Ed, Alphonse, Winry, Roy, Riza, Scar, and Kimblee.

"So you're telling us that there was a 'Dark Curse' and it trapped you guys in a town in this other world in a place called Maine, not knowing who you are, only for this curse to be broken by the 'saviour' and that there are authors and basically a boy named Henry has gone off to get rid of this 'magic', and technically this guy the, 'dark one' is the cause of this and wants to wake up the woman he loves from a curse? " Riza quirked an eyebrow at the strangers, as everyone else hard time believing everything that Vicki told them. Then, Vicki took out her Magical Compact Mirror and contacted Regina, explaining the trouble and danger that everyone was in.

"Stay calm, me and Emma are trying to and figure something out." Was all Regina could say, before she ended their communication. Vicki looked up to see that the Warden had disappeared and that Kimblee guy was staring at her. She looked back down to where she was reading the storybook. It was probably nothing. Then why did she have butterflies in her stomach?

 **A/N Reviews fuel my dark soul. So please leave one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! How are we today? I hope you like this new chapter, and next chapter will most likely contain a bit more fma and royai ;) you know me! Anyhow, have a good time reading and please leave a review!**

"Hey sweetheart" Vicki spun around, one eyebrow raised at black haired man named Kimblee behind her.

"I've been told you're not the most innocent on here." for some reason, her heartbeat increased. Kimblee just scoffed.

"Oh, please." he grinned at her. "While they may not seem it, those 'heroes'" He rolled his eyes at he word as he gestured to Ed and Al, who were talking to David. "they've done their fair amount of 'bad deeds', and don't get me started on those two" He glanced at Roy, who had his arm around Riza's waist as they chatted with Snow and David. "They killed hundreds of innocents in the civil war back in our land, a few years ago." Vicki's eyes widened but closed her eyes and breathed in deep.

"We all have things we regret. My closest friend was once known as 'the evil queen', terrorizing the land she lived in, even trying to kill Snow over there and David. She repents for what she's done by working hard to help the town, and solving problems."

Kimblee looked surprised at first, but his expression softened.

"I like you. Maybe you can forgive the part I played in the war." This was muttered but Viki heard, and she smiled, studying Kimblee's expression.

"Maybe."

"Bloody lock!" Killian yanked his hook out of the padlock holding together the enchanted doors of the cage. Startled, Vicki looked up at the exclamation.

"Well done Killian, this is very helpful." Zelena rolled her eyes at the former pirate.

"Job well done for unlocking the cage" Vicki joined in.

Zelena looked over, impressed. "Someone's got a little fire left." She smirked a little.

"Oh well I'm sorry 'The All and Powerful witch, related to of the world's most powerful wizards, the chosen one, Harry Potter! Maybe perhaps you should break us out?"

Vicki opened her mouth but was cut off again by David.

"stop arguing, the Groundsman has promised to bring the wand back after he promised to fix it, It'll all be over soon."

"Sorry" Ed interrupted "Is being the Chosen One a real job for you?" he looked at Vicki. In a much softer tone she replied,

"Being a "Chosen One" is kinda a like a real job for me, since I was trained in the "Other Realm" by the Council and was Chosen to step in line of other powerful witches to guide others and save the world, since Emma has her job as the Savior in Storybrooke."

Ed nodded as the Groundsman approached the cage and told the prisoners that he repaired the wand, and that the Warden took the wand from him. He then revealed the key to the cell and unlocked it.

"where's the warden? asked Mary Margaret as they all headed out the cell.

"I don't, but I do have a way to defeat the warden, but it might be dangerous."

"I'm not afraid of the warden, I've been in worse situations." Said Killian, sharing a knowing look with the others.

 ***So I hate doing this but time skip until after the blackmail etc. If you have watched the episode then you'll get it.***

As the groundsman was leading Ed's group along with the people from Storybrooke back to his apartment, after showing them the bazaar full of many different people in the Land of Untold Stories. Mary Margaret observed that it was like all the realms at once, and the groundsman reveals to them all that the name of the realm was 'The Land of Untold Stories'. He explained that the realm was a refuge for people from many realms, fleeing from their problems, causing an untold story.

They arrived at the Groundsman's apartment.

"What's all this?" Ed's eyes lit up at the sight of this world's scientific equipment.

"This serum was created to separate the good from the evil in someone. I intend to use to use it to defeat the Warden."

"Well, there didn't seem to be a lot of good in the warden" Killian commented, and the Groundsman chuckled.

"Don't worry, the good has been fighting to get out for a long time" He assured.

They all walked into the apartment and he picked up a vial of blue liquid. The Groundsman took a flower from his pocket and used the liquid from it to add to the serum. All of a sudden, the orderly burst in.

"I knew about your plan to make the serum all along. It's time for me to show the warden as himself!" He forced the groundsman to drink a blue liquid.

"Run!" The groundsman shouted at the others as he slowly transformed into the warden.

Suddenly, realisation dawned on the faces of Mary Margaret, Vicki, and David, realizing that the Groundsman is Dr. Jekyll and that the warden is Mr. Hyde. Not understanding, Killian and Ed both asked who Mr Hyde is, as Zelena launched a fireball, which Hyde just absorbed as the group raced out of the room. Unfortunately, Vicki was the last one out and the orderly used his taser on her, knocking her out cold! Hyde decided to take Vicki as a hostage after finding out that she's the Chosen One when he found her unique magical items in her bag.

"Come, orderly, I have plans to use her skills." Hyde laughed as he carried her out the room.

"Where's Vicki?" David realized that she was missing after they left the apartment.

"We need to go back for her!" Zelena looked concerned. Kimblee agreed, yet Scar suggested that they should come up with some kind a strategy to attempt a Rescue Mission as delving back in was too dangerous.

Vicki blinked and sat up, pushing herself back when she saw Hyde.

"I have no interest in hurting you." He chuckled. "I just want to make you my apprentice, after I saw that wand you and your little friends have." Vicki could tell that Hyde was trying to get her romantic attention, but it filled her with dread at the thought. She figured she would find a way to stall him, and tried to steal back the wand as she flirted back with Hyde as he told the orderly to wait outside. Suddenly, Hyde pulled out a red liquid and ingested himself with the Red Serum in order to give him and Jekyll separate bodies. As Hyde made a move to kill Jekyll just before Vicki could use her Molecular Immobilization on Hyde, Killian burst in and knocked Hyde unconscious.

"Quick! Get him, and get Vicki out of here!" Ed shouted as he extended his auto mail to form a blade.

"Sir!" Riza tossed Roy his gloves and cocked her gun, aiming it at The Orderly, who dodged as Zelena shot a fireball at the orderly, but before Hyde could even attempt to kill everyone and take Vicki with him, Mary Margaret grabbed and used the orderly's "Magical Taser" to knock Hyde unconscious, before leaving the Groundsman to take his tools and the serum with him. Vicki realized that David and the others had come to the rescue her! Zelena was impressed by Ed, Scar, Al, and Roy's alchemy, and in return of the praise they promised to tell her about it later. Scar glanced, slightly jealous after seeing Vicki and Kimblee talking together again and witnessing Vicki of thanking Kimblee for saving her. Zelena scoffed from behind him.

"Like that's ever going to happen."

 **A/N Hope you liked the new chapter! Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **(I'm sorry I accidentally left the plot for chap.4 in the middle but I've edited it now. I apologize to DarkSaphireQueen, Sorry!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Heya guys, sorry I've been a bit sloppy with this story lately, but I'm now back on track with the second to last chapter! As always, let me know what you thought!**

"Thanks, again, I seem to always be thanking you" Vicki told Kimblee and he chuckled.

"It's ok sweetheart"

"Look" Vicki blushed. "I..I need to talk to you. I'll discuss everything with you over dinner" Kimblee grinned. He took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Of course, Milady" Vicki blushed.

Zelena was disgusted by it and scoffed.

"Vicki, you can't fall head over heels over someone you just met!" Before Vicki could argue with Zelena about how she feels about Kimblee, Ed, Killian, Roy, and David suggested they find to work together and find a way to escape The Land Of Untold Stories with the Dr. Jekyll's help.

"We need to get out of here" Vicki glanced at the others and David nodded as they navigated through the streets of this mysterious land, trying to get away from Hyde.

"Hurry. This way!" Killian lead them down an alley, just to be met with dead end. They turned around, just to see Hyde walk around a corner.

Meanwhile, Henry had a plan.

"People of New York city!" He stepped up on the lion statue. "My name is Henry Mills, and I need your help! My family's in danger, but we can save them with magic!" he was met with laughter.

"I know how crazy it sounds, but magic is real, and it's all around us. I know it's hard, but you just have to believe!" Everyone watched as Henry made the people in the street's faces break into a smile.

"Can you believe for us?" He raced down the steps. "Come on, let's Go!" hoards of people walked toward the Bethesda Fountain, all pulling pennies from their pockets.

Emma watched in awe as the crystal began to flash.

"He's actually restoring magic!"

"see? I told you"

The clanking of metal on stone caused the group to look up. Small, copper coins were falling from the sky.

"Pennies" David was confused. It was raining pennies?

"Not pennies, David" Mary Margaret smiled as water from nearby barrels started to twist and turn on the ground, creating a portal. "Wishes"

"Well I don't care w ho's making them, let's go back home!" Ed nodded at Killian and everyone ran and jumped into the portal.

The portal took them all to New York, in front of Regina, Emma, Violet, and Henry.

"Regina, Henry!"Vicki hugged them as the crowd cheered.

"Mom! Dad!" Emma hugged her parents.

"I knew you'd find us, Swan"

Unfortunately, Henry was left discouraged that the New Yorkers thought that the rescue was all an Illusion, but Emma comforted him before they all headed back to Neal's old apartment.

"Gramps, who are these guys?" Henry gestured to the group.

"Ah, yeah I forgot! This is Edward, Roy, Riza, Scar, Kimblee and Winry." Henry approached them. "What land are you from?"

"Amestris" Winry raised her eyebrow. "This world seems strange.

"Yeah, it seems at first but you'll get used to it" Henry smiled "So, tell me, do you have magic in your land or..?"

"Not exactly, we have this thing called alchemy, it's more of a science"

"yeah, about that" Zelena approached them. "You said you'd tell me about it" Ed Roy, Scar and Kimblee explained alchemy to Zelena and Henry while Snow approached Winry and Riza.

"This happen a lot?" she grinned as Winry rolled her eyes.

"They're so obsessed with alchemy" she said with a smile playing on her lips. "That's even how Ed proposed to me!"

"You're kidding" Snow giggled.

"No, even Roy brings alchemy into family matters" She laughed along with them.

The boys turned around at the sound. "What're you laughing about"

"Nothing, don't worry about us" Winry smiled at them and they reluctantly turned around, but continued their conversation.

"Henry! Sorry to interrupt, but thanks, by the way, for letting me borrow your book"

"No problem"

Emma approached them. "I heard you've had a hard time fitting in"

"Yeah" Ed raised his eyebrow. "What's with this whole fairytale thing anyway?"

Emma smiled at him. "It's very complicated to help you understand but I promise that I will try my best to help you understand everything you need to know about the world they're in, but for now, you also have to do your best to fit in." She was met with a nod of agreement.

"Still no sign of the crocodile" Killian sighed as him and David walked in. They had gone out to look for Rumple, who had seemingly disappeared.

"Where's Regina?"

 **A/N (Kind of cliffhanger dun dun dun!) I hope you liked this chapter, and please leave a review if you have the time!**


End file.
